List of Greek vase painters
The following is a list of Ancient Greek vase painters who have been identified either by name or by style. Geometric Period *Dipylon Master *Hirschfield Painter *Birdseed Workshop Orientalizing Period *Anagyrus Painter Black Figure Period *Acheloos Painter *Affecter *Amasis Painter *Anakles *Andokides Painter *Antidoros *Antimenes Painter *Archikles *Athena Painter *Beldam Painter *Bellerophon Painter *Bowdoin Painter *Bucci Painter *Cactus Painter *Camel Painter *Camtar Painter *Castellani Painter *Centaur Painter *Cerameicus Painter *Chiusi Painter *Daybreak Painter *Diosphos Painter *Edinburgh Painter *Elbows Out *Epitimos Painter *Ergoteles *Eucharides Painter *Euphiletos Painter *Exekias *Gela Painter *Glaukytes *Goltyr Painter *Gorgon Painter *Haimon Painter *Heidelberg Painter *Hermogenes *Kaeltes *Kleitias *Kleophrades Painter *Lion Painter *Lydos *Lysippides Painter *Madrid Painter *Marathon Painter *Mastos Painter *Nearchos *Nessos Painter *Nikosthenes Painter *Nikoxenos Painter *Oakeshott Painter *Panther Painter *Paseas *Pharos Painter *Phrynos Painter *Piraeus Painter *Polos Painter *Priam Painter *Princeton Painter *Psiax *Ptoon Painter *Ready Painter *Red Line Painter *Rycroft Painter *Sakonides *Sandel Painter *Sappho Painter *Sikelos *Sokles Painter *Sophilos *Sosimos *Swing Painter *Taleides Painter *Teisias *Theseus Painter *Timiades Painter *Tleson Painter *Wraith Painter *Xenokles Red Figure Archaic Period *Achilles Painter *Agrigento Painter *Akestorides Painter *Ambrosios Painter *Andokides Painter *Apollodoros (vase painter) *Argos Painter *Berlin Painter *Bonn Painter *Boot Painter *Bowdoin-Eye Painter *Briseis Painter *Brygos Painter *Cage Painter *Carpenter Painter *Cartellino Painter *Charmides Painter *Chelis Painter *Clinic Painter *Colmar Painter *Copenhagen Painter *Delos Painter *Dikaios Painter *Diogenes Painter *Dish Painter *Dokimasia Painter *Douris (vase painter) *Dutuit Painter *Eleuis Painter *Elpinikos Painter *Epeleios Painter *Epidromos Painter *Epiktetos *Euaichme Painter *Euaion Painter *Eucharides Painter *Euergides Painter *Euphronios *Euthymides *Flying-Angel Painter *Foundry Painter *Gales Painter *Gallatin Painter *Goluchow Painter *Harrow Painter *Hegesiboulos Painter *Hermaios Painter *Hermonax *Hischylos Painter *Hypsis *Kiss Painter *Leningrad Painter *Makron (vase painter) *Matsch Painter *Myson *Nikon Painter *Oidipus Painter *Oinanthe Painter *Oionokles Painter *Onesimos (vase painter) *Pan Painter *Pasiades Painter *Pedieus Painter *Peithinos Painter *Perseus Painter *Pheidippos *Phintias (painter) *Pig Painter *Pithos Painter *Poseidon Painter *Providence Painter *Psiax *Salting Painter *Scheurleer Painter *Sikelos *Siren Painter *Skythes *Smikros *Syleus Painter *Syleus Painter *Syriskos Painter *Telephos Painter *Thalia Painter *Thaliarchos Painter *Tithonos Painter *Triptolemos Painter *Troilos Painter *Tyszkiewicz Painter *Winchester Painter Red Figure Classical Period *Aberdeen Painter *Achilles Painter *Aegisthus Painter *Aischines Painter *Aison (vase painter) *Alkimachos Painter *Altamura Painter *Amazon Painter *Ancona Painter *Aristophanes (vase painter) *Athens Wedding Painter *Barclay Painter *Bird Painter *lack Thyrus Painter *Bologna Painter *Bosanquet Painter *Boreas Painter *Chicago Painter *Chrysis Painter *Cleveland Painter *Christie Painter *Codrus Painter *Coghill Painter *Curti Painter *Curtius Painter *Deepdene Painter *Dinos Painter *Diomed Painter *Duomo Painter *Dwarf Painter *Eleusian Painter *Erbach Painter *Eretria Painter *Erichthonios Pinter *Erotostasia Painter *Eumporos *Euphronios Painter *Eupolis Painter *Filottrano Painter *Florence Painter *Geneva Painter *Gugliemi Painter *Hasselmann Painter *Hector Painter *Heimarmene Painter *Hephaistos Painter *Herakles Painter *Inscription Painter *Iphigeneia Painter *Jena Painter *Kadmos Painter *Kekrops Painter *Kleophron Painter *Klugmann Painter *Lewis Painter *Lid Painter *Lykaon Painter *Marlay Painter *Medias Painter *Meleager Painter *Midas Painter *Mikion Painter *Mykonos Painter *Naples Painter *Nausicaa Painter *Nekyia Painter *Niobid Painter *Orchard Painter *Oreithyia Painter *Orestes Painter *Orpheus Painter *Painter of the Oxford Grypomachy *Pantoxena Painter *Pasithea Painter *Peleus Painter *Penelope Painter *Penthesilea Painter *Phiale Painter *Pistoxenos Painter *Polion *Polydektes Painter *Polygnotos (vase painter I) *Polygnotos (vase painter II) *Pompe Painter *Pronomos Painter *Quadrate Painter *Painter of the Reading Lekanis *Reed Painter *Retorted Painter *Subouroff Painter *Semele Painter *Shuvalov Painter *Sotades (vase painter) *Spreckels Painter *Suessula Painter *Syracuse Painter *Telos Painter *Tarporley Painter *Tarquinia Painter *Thanatos Painter *Timokrates Painter *Toya Painter *Trophy Painter *Upsala Painter *Painter of the Vienna Lekanis *Villa Giulia Painter *Washing Painter *Wedding Procession Painter *Woman Painter *Painter of the Wooly Satyrs *Wuzberg Camel Painter *Xenophantes Painter Underitalic Vase-painters *Asteas *Baltimore Painter *Capua Painter *Darius Painter *Ganymede Painter *Marsyas Painter *Patera Painter *Python *Underworld Painter *Varrese Painter See also * Pottery of ancient Greece * Greek Terracotta Figurines * Art in Ancient Greece * Ancient Greek sculpture * Minoan pottery * Black-figure pottery * Red-figure pottery * National Archaeological Museum of Athens Sources *Paolo Enrico Arias, Max Hirmer, and B. B. Shefton. A History of Greek Vase Painting. London: Thames and Hudson Publishing, 1962. *Robert Manuel Cook. Greek Painted Pottery. London: Methuen Publishing, 1972. *Tom Rasmussen and Nigel Jonathan Spivey. Looking at Greek Vases. Cambridge England, New York: Cambridge University Press, 1991. External links *The Perseus Project - List of Vase Painters *Ancient Greek Pottery ! Category:Incomplete lists Category:Lists of Greeks Category:Lists of painters de:Liste der griechischen Töpfer und Vasenmaler